We Deserve Better
by 2rocksteady4u
Summary: Lies and deceit led Sasuke down the path he has followed. After realizing that his revenge wasn't what he thought it would be, he is given the opportunity to have a second chance. Can he value what he has this time around, or will he let his pain and anger ruin his happiness for a second time? He doesn't think he deserves happiness. Maybe his friends can change his mind.
1. Chapter 1

I finally did it. I had the power, the will to become the only thing that mattered to me anymore. I became an Avenger. I killed my brother. It was everything I wanted since that night, the only thing I dreamed of. It was only right for the survivor of the Uchiha massacre to take the life of the murderer. It didn't matter that he was family. It didn't matter that he was my brother. He deserved death, and I was right to kill him. Except, it wasn't right. It was wrong, it was all wrong. It was all lies. He lied about everything! He told me he never cared for me, that he only pretended so he could watch me, watch to see if I could be a challenge for him. That was the only reason he let a pathetic, eight year old, that was afraid of death, live.

I never completely believed his reason for killing them, but did it matter? What reason could ever be good enough to justify what he did. He showed me, used gen jutsu on me, to make sure I knew he was guilty. I disregarded trying to find an explanation, a reason for why he did it. I just knew he had to die.

I should have known better. Why did he have to be so good! I was so blinded and didn't see through his deceit. He knew exactly what to say and how to act to manipulate me into doing what he wanted. I know the truth now, and it makes me want to hate him more, kill him again. Why? How, how is it that he did this for me? Threw his life away and became a traitor for me. I wasn't worth it and again, the reason doesn't matter. My brother is dead. He gave his life so that the village's secret would be kept. Danzo is also dead by my hands and it's not-will not **ever** be enough. I will see it all burn. They will pay for what they did to him. I will avenge my brother's name.

I stand up, sword ready to strike down whatever has distracted me from my thoughts. I hear rustling in the bushes. "Come out now", I say hoping that it is someone I can take my anger out on. I hear a sigh before what seems to be a spirt fazes through the bushes and floats before me.

"Sasuke, is this really how you spend your days now, contemplating who you should kill next? It's a sad thing to watch." I'm contemplating killing this thing at the moment. I activate my brother's sharingan to see if I'm caught in a gen jutstu. The spirit laughs.

"No need to point those things at me. I'm here to help you Sasuke." I don't deactivate the eyes.

"What is it that I need your help with and how do you know who I am?" It smiles at me before answering, "I am a Spirit of the Fates Sasuke. I have been watching you your whole life. As I said before, it's a sad thing to watch." I throw a shuriken that passes harmlessly through the spirit. It rolls eyes at me.

"How rude to attack a lady while she is trying to hold a pleasant conversation with you. I know your mother taught you.." I cut her off.

"Shut up, unless you want me to end your life, I suggest you leave." She sighs again.

"I shouldn't have said that, and it's not possible to kill what's not alive. However, I know you are a "get to the point" kind of guy, so I'll get to it. Do you want to change killing your brother Sasuke?" What she is asking me isn't possible. I don't believe it can be in the slightest, but that doesn't stop me from asking, "How?"

"I think you deserve a do over. Unfortunately, I can't alter what happened with your clan, but I can send you back."

"Back to where?" There's that annoying smile again.

"To a young Sasuke who is surrounded by so many choices, opportunities, and love that he failed to accept because of what happened with his brother." This time I roll my eyes and turn away prepared to leave this pointless conversation.

"Why would I want to go back to a time where I was weak. I have the power to change my fate however I please as I am now." As I walk away, I can still sense the spirit following me.

"I honestly want you to have a happier life. Let me put this in a way that should sell it to you. You would have the power of future knowledge, you would be prepared for anything and anyone that came your way. You could change things for the better Sasuke. Don't you want that?" I stop and stare up into the dark sky. I've spent the whole day training until I couldn't stand, then thinking of my brother and focusing on my hatred to push me to train harder. That's what my purpose in life has become. I continue to seek more power. And avenge people who have been lying to me.

"I know you're tired of living like this. You don't deserve to live this way." I close my eyes before finally giving my answer.

"If I thought it was possible, I'd take you up on your offer." I harden my facial features before turning to face the spirit again. "But it's not. Stay out of my way or I won't be so pleasant next time you approach me." Despite my threat, the spirit seems happy.

"I promise you wont regret this." Then the spirit is gone like it was never there.

When I make it back to the cave I've taken residency in, I wonder if I may be going insane. Really, a Spirit of Fate thinks I deserve a second chance. I lay down and close my eyes. Sleep comes quickly tonight.


	2. Another Chance

I know something is wrong before I even open my eyes. I don't hear anything. I always hear something, whether it's animals running around, or the wind rustling the surronding plant life. It's too quiet. I open my eyes and sit up to figure out what has caused the changes. I'm immediately in pain. It feels like my head is being sawed into. If it wasn't for my tolerance and experience with pain, I'd be screaming. The pain is so bad that I cry out anyway.

"You're ok Sasuke." I jump at the voice and the hand that touches my shoulder. I look up and I see a blurry image of the spirit. I push her away.

"What did you do to me!" I should of killed her when I had the chance.

"Just calm down, I gave you what you wanted. The pain you are feeling should be stopping now." She's right. The pain is becoming more bearable but that doesn't lessen my intent to kill. I put that thought on hold when I'm finally able to look around. I'm not seeing this. I can't be.

"This isn't possible." I stare in shock at the room. The room in the village hidden in the leaves. The room that I used once I became an orphan.

"How did.." I start to ask but the spirit interrupts me.

"I don't have much time to explain things, so just listen ok. I already told you that you deserve a second chance, but what happens this time around is truly up to you Sasuke. This is a lot to take in, but you can handle it. You decide how you want your life to go. I just want you to actually live for yourself, and let the people you would die for in, so that you can live for them to. You need to realize that it isn't being the strongest or being the best at everything that makes you powerful. Deep down, I think you know what does make you that. I think you've just forgotten, but I have complete faith that you'll find it here. This is **your** do over." The Spirit of Fate starts to fade, and I suddenly feel a sense of fear. She presses a hand to my face smiling once again.

"Don't look so worried. I promised you wouldn't regret this didn't I? Enjoy this! Make friends, have fun, and don't be afraid to give in to your childish urges, because that's what you are; a child!" She says one more thing before she disappears completely. "Be happy because they deserve it too", and then she's gone.

I am Sasuke Uchiha, I don't freak out. I take a few calming breaths then get out of bed. I'm trying hard not to look too closely at anything because it's all too real. I left this all behind years ago. I take another breath before glancing at the clock next to the bed. It's 6:30, I should start getting ready because the academy starts at 8. I jump again shaking my head. Why would I think something like that? I move to the dresser in the corner of the room and open the top drawer. I take out the calendar that I placed in there years ago. If I'm supposed to trust it, today is the day team 7 is created. I rush to the bathroom mirror to confirm what I already know has happened. When I see my reflection a weak, helpless, twelve year old child stares back at me.

My heart is pounding and I feel that overwhelming presence of fear again. It must have something to do with my current age. I don't remember feeling this pathetic, this powerless. I must be at the same skill level when I really was twelve. I lean towards the sink and splash water in my face. "Keep it together", I tell myself, but what exactly I'm I supposed to do?

* * *

When I finally regained my composure, I got dressed and headed to the academy. I'm at the door of my class room and walk in with no hesitation. I've decided to play along for now. I observe the other children, mainly those apart of the rookie 9. Yep, still as pitiful looking as the last time. Maybe I'm judging too harshly, but I can't understand how half of them survived the chunin exams. I take my usual seat, ignoring Iruka, the fan girls, and of course the idiot. Everything goes the same. From what I remember, the same words are spoken, and the same teams are formed. Now team 7 is waiting for the great Kakashi that's always on time.

The irritation must show on my face because Sakura asks, "What's wrong Sasuke, aren't you excited?" I really wish she wouldn't talk to me. I respond to her anyway.

"Our Sensei is late." She smiles and leans closer to me. This is why I should have ignored her.

"I'm sure he's just doing something really important. He's a real ninja, so he must be busy with missions all the time. I bet he just got done with one, and that's why he's so late." I honestly don't remember having this conversation before but, I don't argue with her. She'll find out how wrong she is soon enough. Loud mouth continues the conversation.

"Well I don't care what his excuse is, he...blah blah blah", He yells because all he ever does is yell. It's difficult but I manage to tune him out. I begin to check my surroundings discreetly looking for any sign that I've been placed under a gen jutsu. I don't notice anything off by the time Kakashi arrives, getting hit in the head by an eraser because of a stupid prank.

The introductions start off the same and I ignore the other two completely. This time around I actually pay attention to Kakashi. I never noticed he was wearing a mask besides the one covering half of his face. They all look to me at the same time. They want to hear what I like, what I hate, and what I dream for the future. I guess I'm bout to start changing things.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like a lot of things, I hate a lot of things, and as for a dream, I don't have one." There's no way I'm going to kill my brother. Sakura gives an over dramatic gasp.

"But Sasuke, everyone should dream for something, even Naruto has one!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" I roll my eyes at the yell.

"I just mean that well", she blushes before saying, "I-I can help you find your dream Sasuke." I hear Kakashi laugh and he takes over, probably stopping me from hurting the girl's feelings.

"You guy's should go home and get some rest because tomorrow...blah blah." He gives the same speech as last time about getting to the training ground early and not eating. At least this time I know he's a lying bastard.


	3. Nothing Changes

After managing to escape from Sakura, I make my way to the Uchiha compound. It's deserted, just like it's always been since that night. Perfect; I don't have to worry about prying eyes. I have to start training immediately because I'm disgusted by how weak this body is. I work my way through a multitude of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. I'm only able to train for four hours before my body gives out on me. I crash to the ground out of breath and trembling due to chakra exhaustion. I punch the ground and force myself to sit up. I want to scream in frustration, because there's just no way I'm this weak! I didn't attempt to do the chidori, or anything I learned from Orochimaru for the sake of being overly cautious, but anything I learned after being twelve, I either couldn't do, or couldn't execute properly. I really am at the same skill and power level I was at this age. I let out a bitter laugh before saying,

"No wonder Itachi barley had to lift a finger to beat the crap out of me." I know he held back a lot when we fought in my past life. I don't know what will happen this time around when I see him. Hopefully it'll end differently, with him not slamming me against a wall and making me watch our clan die again. I don't want to think about this. I need to stay focused on my plans.

Although my entire body complains, I get up. I thoughtlessly shower and prepare for bed. I try not to think about the headache I will face in the morning.

* * *

Even with the knowledge that Kakashi will be hours late, I still get to the training grounds at the set time. I woke up early anyway. It's not a good idea for me to go to sleep with Itachi on my mind. I can still feel him plucking my eyes out.

Kakashi shows up, spewing bs excuses and my "team mates" yell at him. I tune them out, already knowing what we have to do to pass.

"Sasuke." I look at Kakashi. "Are we boring you?" I have always hated the condescending way he talks to me.

"Yes, can we start the test now?" I really wanted to say something else. He does that thing where you can tell he's smiling even though he's wearing a mask.

"Well, since Sasuke is so eager to start, let's begin." Just like last time, the idiot attacks without a plan while Sakura and I hide. I don't mention anything about working together. I'm sure the Jounin would find it suspicious if he knew it was my idea, so I just let things happen the same. Even though Kakashi has a harder time stopping me, I still end up stuck in the ground. I'm going to kill him. My resolve to do so is strengthened when he says that we're kids that don't deserve to be ninja. As much as I want to attack him, I remember what happened last time. So I glare at the trees while trying to keep myself from reacting. I find that it is harder to do so with my younger body. He finally leaves, allowing us to eat our food in peace.

I contemplate not sharing my food, but if I don't, Sakura won't and then we all fail. I unfortunately need to pass. I react accordingly when Kakashi puts on a show of being angry at us for breaking the rules, then proud that we showed team work. For some reason, I take it personally when he says, "Those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum."

* * *

Our first C rank mission is not something I could easily forget. It was the first time since the death of my clan that I feared I would die. We are currently on the mission and are moments away from meeting Zabuza. Between all the pointless D rank missions and "team bonding" exercises, I have been training relentlessly. I might as well have not bothered. I'm barley making any progress, and am not much stronger than I was the last time this mission occurred. As disgusted as I am at the thought, I may need to find Orochimaru soon. I quickly shake the thought off. I'll see him soon enough at the Chunin exams. While I can't deny the results of the curse mark, obtaining it was not a pleasant experience. I will gladly endure the pain for a second time, because without it, I won't be strong enough to carry out my plans. Once I have it, I can began to set things in motion. I don't think I can take being a part of this pathetic team much longer, with their blind loyalty to the people who damned my brother. I will return the favor. Danzo, The third Hokage, the council members, everyone involved will die by hands. Danzo will die a slower, more painful death this time since I know how to defeat him. I have been thinking of the many ways to torture and kill him. I have decided on-

Zabuza has come out of hiding. Again, although I loath the idea, I let things play out the same. Knowing how everything will happen would make the win easier for us, but if I let on that I know too much, or execute too many skills Kakashi doesn't know about, it will only draw unwanted attention to me. Even when we face Zabuza and Haku the next day, I don't alter anything. I even feel slightly pleased that I'm able to keep up with Haku's attacks faster this time. The feeling passes after the mission is competed and the name of the bridge is announced.

* * *

 **Thank you for giving my story a try! Just wanted to let you know that I don't really want to focus on the actual plot of Naruto, so that's why I'm kind of rushing through the first few episodes. I just wanted to give insight on how "my Sasuke" feels and thinks about certain people and events before he starts changing things. I also haven't watched the episodes in a long time, so hopefully I don't get too many things inaccurate. Also, I am a struggling college student at the moment, so I don't have set updates, sorry.**


	4. Unanswered Questions

It's hard to focus. Can't stop, keep moving. I have to do... something. I can't think clearly. This is heavy, but I can't leave it. Don't drop it. It deserves to be dropped. I won't, but I'm so tired. Don't stop moving. Is it over? Did I really do it? Probably not. When did I fall? There's a lot of blood, but it doesn't hurt anymore. I can't move. So tired. Am I dying? I didn't drop it. I have to.. I don't think I care enough to remember. I can't stay awake anymore.

* * *

"It's been two weeks, when is he going to wake up?"

"Rikei, are you going to ask that every single day? The kid had a hole in his stomach, he's gonna need time to recover even though he heals inhumanly fast." These unfamiliar voices are the first thing I hear.

"Nyeech, he's moving, I think he's waking up!" There's a sigh before someone says,

"Go get Kryn."

"On it Eeche. Ouch you didn't have to hit me!"

"And you didn't have to call me that. Now go."

"Pretty sure Kryn is the only one who can order me around."

"...Do you want me to hit you again?"

"I'm going... Eeche."

"That moron." It's a struggle to open my eyes, but when I finally manage, I see that I'm in a tent. Something moves beside me and I prepare to defend myself.

"Aaaagh." I cry out. It feels like my insides are on fire.

"Calm down, It's.." , two more people enter the tent and I force myself to move the furthest away that I can. I can tell from their attire and visable weaponry that these men are ninja. I don't see anything on them to identify who they are or where they're from. They're all tall, but the shortest of the three says,

"I knew Eeche's ugly mug would scare the kid."

"I swear Rikei, one more time and I'm stabbing you." I interupt them before they can continue with their nonsense.

"Who are you, and where are am I?" The ninja referred to as Eeche, brown hair and brown eyes, has a sword similar in size to Zabuza's on his back. The other one, Rikei, black hair and blue eyes, is equiped with two samuri styled blades. The last one is taller and slightly bigger than the other two. He's wearing a mask and appears to be weaponless. Doesn't mean he is. It's the masked ninja that responds to me.

"Whether you live and get your answers depends on how you answer our questions." If only I wasn't so badly injured. And thirteen. I would make him see why he shouldn't talk to me this way. Rikei takes a step towards me and smiles.

"Relax kid, we're just eye for some eyes kind of guys. We saved your life, so just answer our questions honestly, and we'll be straight. But first, sit down, don't want you bleeding out from torn stitches." I ignore him and ask,

"What do you want to know?", to the masked nin. He just looks at me for a moment before asking, "Where are you from?" There's no reason to lie for this question.

"The Hidden Leaf Village." He nods while Eeche asks,

"What's a small brat like you doing so far away from home?" I glance his way.

"None of your business."

"You wanna repeat that brat?" Rikei Laughs and grabs Eeche's shoulder.

"Come on man, give the kid a break. He's hurt and probably scared while being in the presence of the three most powerful ninjas in the world." Eeche scoffs and shruggs off the hand.

"Don't let his appearance fool you. He's probably not even human." What the hell is he talking about?

"Nyeech, Rikei, enough." The masked nin walks foward and I feel his killing intent wash over me.

"If it were up to me, you'd already be dead. I saw no benefit in saving your life. The only reason we helped you is because you favor Rikei's younger brother. He didn't want you to die. I would have let you died and claimed a bounty reward without a second thought. However, I did find something you were carrying interesting. If you want to continue living, I suggest you explain why you have it." He grabs my arm and tugs me outside of the tent, the other two right behind us, then lets me go. He opens up a duffle bag and removes a scroll. Once he summons what he wants from it, he holds it up and says,

"Well?" He wants me to explain why I had Orochimaru's severed head.

* * *

 **Surprise! ... Next chapter will be called Answered and will clear some things up.**

 **unifrog1331: It is with great shame that I must admit that I have never finished watching Naruto Shippuden lol. So yeah, I had no idea that Sasuke had Hawks. He will end up having a summons but it won't be a snake or a hawk.**

 **Ita1412: Sasuke will think about Fate's words eventually. Probably a long time from now. And thank you!**


	5. Answered

I can't deny that the masked nin in front of me is intimidating, but I've had worse, namely Itachi. I don't answer his question. He waits exactly ten seconds before slamming me against a tree.

"You don't think i'll kill you?"

"I know you can." I show no sign of fear.

"Explain to me what you're doing. Now." I know ignoring his question this time would be foolish so I answer,

"If I tell you what you want to know, you'll just kill me anyway. Your interest about what happened with me and Orochimaru is the only reason you're keeping me alive." He pushes me harder against the tree, and I continue to ignore the pain and appear unfazed.

"I remember telling you specifically that you're only alive because of Rikei."

"But it's not enough to stop you for long. You don't care much for him and you enjoy killing. Eventually you wouldn't be able to control yourself." I thought this conversation was going well until he grabbed my throat.

"What makes you think you know me?" he asks. Trying to breathe I say,

"I know someone like you." His grip tightens. Maybe I gambled wrong.

"And what is this person like me, like?" Without hesitation I gasp,

"Deranged." He stares at me for a few more seconds before releasing me. I cough and try to catch my breath. He crosses his arms and watches me along with his two minions.

"You're observant, what else can you tell me?'' I glance at the other two. Nyeech looks bored and Rikei looks nervous. I guess there's still a chance I might die today.

"You're the most powerful of the group and the other two aren't sure if you're going to lose it one day and kill them."

"That is true."

"Shut up Rikei."

"You don't like Rikei, but he's useful to you. Although he doesn't act like it, he's an intelligent and powerful ninja. But the real reason you keep him around is because he's Nyeech's friend." Kryn interrupts my assessment.

"And why would that matter to me?" I have to be right about this.

"Because he's your brother." Silence,then

"The kid is good" Rikei says, "How'd you know all that in the two minuets you've met us?" I shrug.

"Like I said, I know someone like him." Kryn pulls something from his pocket and throws it to me and I catch it.

"It's a pain reliever, a strong one at that. You're going to need it for our trip." I look at him questioningly and he responds with,

"I'll make you a deal, we'll take you back to the leaf village, but the bounty on Roach (he taps Orochimaru's head with his foot) is ours." It's a good deal, especially on my end. There would be too many questions about how I killed Orochimaru. Questions I can't answer. I lift the vile and down the bottle. Within seconds I feel the effects. The pain is lessening and the wound is becoming numb.

"Guess this means we've got a deal."

* * *

Eight days, that's how long it's going to take to reach the leaf village. I know this because I overheard the three nins talking about it, and how much money they will get. They're going to be disappointed when they meet Tsunade.

We've been traveling around twelve hours and it's getting darker out. Although I won't admit it out loud, I'm getting tired. I blame the pain reliever, it probably causes drowsiness. Another hour goes by before Kryn says we should stop and set up camp. He's taking first watch.

"Kryn the vampire, finally allows us regular folk to rest."Rikei says while flopping to the ground. Nyeech rolls his eyes.

"If he decides to stab you in your sleep, I'm not stopping him"

"Your becoming more like him everyday. A buzzkill. You are becoming a buzzkill. Besides, you would stop him because you love me and he sorta loves you, so he'll listen." he jumps to his feet just to nudge me in the shoulder.

"Isn't that right kid?" Kryn speaks before I can answer, not that I was going to.

"We're moving out early, so I suggest you all shut up and go to sleep." He's sitting on a branch above us for a better vantage point. He's also playing with a kunai that I didn't see him take out, and I have been watching them all. I don't trust them. Rikei smiles at him.

"Night Kryn." I feel the air rush past my face with the speed of the kuni, but just as quickly as Kryn threw it, Rikei deflects it with a blade. They stare at each other for a moment until Kryn turns away.

" You're reflexes are getting faster."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Kryn ignores the over dramatic response. With him facing the opposite direction, I feel less cautious about sitting down to rest against a tree. Not three seconds pass before my space is invaded. Rikei sits in front of me blatantly staring. If I had any less self control, I'd throw the rock next to me at his face. I don't even think his team mates would care. I calmly ask,

"Is there a problem?" He acts offended. As if I'm the one stopping him from resting after walking all day while injured.

"Why yes stand-offish little brat, there is a problem." I ready myself for an attack. I knew I couldn't trust these nin. He looks at me a while longer before moving to sit beside me, smiling again.

"Relax SLB, we don't have them kinds of problems. The problem is we've got questions and you got the answers."

"I answered Kryn's questions." He shrugs.

"He may be satisfied, but me and Eeche..", "That's not my name moron!", "..need more details." I figured they would ask more questions eventually.

"What do you want to know?" Nyeech comes over, sitting in front of us and kicks Rikei in the leg.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You know why. So first question, are you one of Orochimaru's experiments?" That was unexpected. I'm disgusted that they have even entertained this idea.

"No."

"Ha, you owe me a new sword Eech! I know exactly what I want. Oooh it's expensive too man. I feel sorry for your wallet." Nyeech shoves him.

"Fine, whatever, you're not one of his creepy test subject, so what were you doing with him? It seems real personal for you to take his ugly mug as a souvenir." I can tell he's irritated from the losing the bet, but he's about to be more upset with the lack of information I'm going to give them.

"There's no reason for you to know." He leans in towards me.

"Listen brat..." Rikei cuts him off and pulls him away.

"That's fair. Next question, what's your name?" Nyeech glares at Rikei but lets it go. I think over the pros and cons of telling them my name. They'd find out when we get to the village of course, but being called brat and kid is starting to piss me off. And I have to deal with them for seven more days.

"Sasuke." No last name. They may be familiar with the Uchiha name and decide to take my eyes, the sharingan, from me. That's ultimately what Orochimaru wanted. There was a time when I believed that's what Itachi wanted too.

"You cold kid?" I glance at Rikei.

"What?" He's taking a blanket out of his bag and proceeds to throw it at me. I'm so tired I barely catch it before it can hit me in the face.

"You're shivering. Anyways, I think it's SLB's bed time. Let's go Nye." They both stand, then move to get settled for the night. I finally lie down, struggling to keep my eyes open. I would throw the blanket back at Rikei but it would take to much energy. I can hear them whispering to each other.

"What does SLB stand for Rik?" He laughs before answering,

"Stand-offish little brat." Silence. "...well it's true!"

"You're so lame Rikei, how are we friends?"

"Love you too buddy.", is the last thing I hear.

* * *

This is how our journey continues for three more days. I ignore them all during the day, and they hassle me at night when they think I'm tired enough to slip up and say more than I should. I never do. A few hours into the fifth day of traveling, and I feel like something may be wrong. I'm getting tired quicker and I've barely eaten anything in the past two days. My vision blurs for a second and I use a nearby tree to regain my balance when I stumble. The three nin are in front of me, so they don't see this. Rikei stops whatever argument he's having with Nyeech to glance back at me. I'm walking and giving the appearance that nothing is off.

"Kryn, I think we could use a break." The answer is immediate.

"No. we just stopped to eat." Rikei rolls his eyes.

"That was a whole two hours ago and was like a ten minute break."

"You know how we operate." Kryn snaps at him.

"I do, but us "operating" (he says sarcastically) doesn't usually involve a kid." Kryn stops walking and we all do the same.

"And who do we have to blame for that?" Now Rikei's angry.

"I said I'd take full responsibility for him and that's what I'm doing. Stopping a little more often is not going to hurt anything." Kryn steps up to him, but he stands his ground, looking straight into the mask.

"That boy is not your brother. You know who I am, how I work, and you chose to travel with me. I'm not changing how I do things just because you're soft on..."

"I'm not, it's common sense. He's what, 10, 11? and he almost died and is still recovering from injuries. If he's not resting properly, he's going to get sick, then we have another problem on our hands. What if the kid dies because we're ignoring his health? Who do you think the Leaf Village will blame?" Kryn looks to be contemplating Rikei's words before saying,

"We could dispose of his body, and go to the Leaf never mentioning Sasuke." That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I'm not shocked he said it though. "Don't interrupt me again. Are we clear?" Rikei puts his hands in his pockets.

"We are."

"Do you need to stop?" Kryn directs the question at me while him and Rikei continue their stare down.

"No, I'm fine." I don't feel as dizzy, so it's not really a lie. I'm fine enough. Nyeech decides to get between his team mates.

"Brat says he's fine, then he is and we can keep to our pace. No need for the animosity, we have a village to get to and a bounty to collect." Kryn just turns away and starts walking again. Nyeech pats Rikei on the shoulder.

"He's right Rik, that's not your brother. Stop worrying so much, he's a fast healer. That's why I didn't think he was fully human to begin with." He looks at me. "Anything you want to say about that brat?" I don't look his way as I pass by him to follow Kryn.

"No." They don't need to know about the curse mark.

"I can't stand that kid." Rikei sighs, saying,

"He's lying. He's not okay."

* * *

It's about mid-day, maybe three hours after Kryn's and Rikei's "conversation". No one has spoken since then. The dizziness is back, but I can work around it. It's the dizziness coupled with nausea that's really getting to me. I don't know why I feel so cold. I don't say anything because there's no reason to. Every once in a while Rikei will ask if I need a break but I decline the offer. The quicker we get to the Leaf village the better.

Twenty minutes later, and my chest starts to feel tight, and it's getting harder to catch my breath. I've been ignoring the pain and tiredness of my body for so long, I shouldn't be surprised that my legs give out and I fall. I think I hear someone curse. I'm able to turn so I'm laying on back, but I can't get up. Rikei kneels beside me.

"I just knew something like this would happen." He says angrily, shaking his head.

"I'm fine." Nyeech kneels on the other side of me.

"Shut up." He tells me as he lifts my shirt to check the wound. I don't want him touching me, but I can't make him stop.

"Quit fidgeting brat." I'm not bleeding and it doesn't look infected, so this is unnecessary.

"Is he alright?"

"Besides being an idiot and lying about being fine, he's alright." They help me to lean against a tree. I want to argue that I can do it myself, but I realize how childish that sounds. But I could do it myself.

"Here, drink some water." I didn't see Nyeech grab his canteen, but I shake my head at his words. I won't be able to keep it down.

"Do you know how to not be difficult?" That makes me think about my brother for some reason.

"It's hereditary.", I say. I think I say that. Rikei laughs, so I probably did.

"But seriously Nye, if it's not the wound, then what's wrong?"

"It's obvious." I wasn't prepared for Nyeech to put a hand on my forehead. I flinch at the contact, but it only lasts a few seconds.

"Too much strain on his body. He's got a fever, a high one." They exchange a look before Nyeech addresses his brother, who has been watching us. He's probably thinking about where he's going to dump my body. Hopefully somewhere nice and warm with no snakes.

"We've got to stop somewhere for a few days. If we continue like this, he'll only get worse." My vision is blurring again. I can vaguely make out Kryn nodding his head before walking off. Rikei is asking me something, but I can't make out what he's saying. Suddenly I'm being pulled up. I gasp and grab the arm holding onto me.

"What, what's wrong, am I hurting you?" He sounds concerned, but I can't answer because I start puking. Thankfully, it ends up on the ground. I feel better and worse at the same time. When did we sit back down? One of the arms holding me starts rubbing my back and I tense up.

"You're okay kid, You're okay." A hazy looking form resembling Nyeech kneels in front of me

"Use the water to rinse your mouth out." At least I'm able to do that without help. Without my consent, my body starts to relax against Rikei's shoulder. I'm just too tired. My chest doesn't feel as tight, but I'm colder and everything looks like it's shifting.

"We need to get moving Rik."

"Yeah I know, grab that blanket from my bag would ya?" Nyeech hands it to him and Rikei starts wrapping it around me.

"What are you doing? We need to go." I won't be able to move with this wrapped around me.

"We're going kid, you're just not walking. You are in fact not fine and if you say you are again, you're getting slapped upside the head. I'm ready Eeche." Nyeech nods then helps to maneuver me onto Rikei's back. It's humiliating and I can't argue because I can't walk. I feel like I'm about to pass out. Rikei and Nyeech start moving again.

"He out yet?" Nyeech shakes his head.

"Almost." Rikei uses his right hand to tap my leg.

"Quit being stubborn, you'll feel better if you rest." I don't answer. "Well since you're still up, let's go over our cover story. We're all brothers from the land of Waves. Kryn's adopted, obviously. Anyway, we were doing some traveling when baby bro got sick, so we need a place to stay for him to get better. Oooh, and you gotta act like you have emotions kid. Really play it up to tug at an inn keeper's heart strings. Be adorable and complain about how bad you feel, and we'll definitely get a discount! I bet you throw in a few tears and we'd get a free room!" He has lost his mind if he thinks I'm doing any of that. I let my eyes close. There's no reason for me to listen to this nonsense.

"Rikei."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"But I'm giving valuable information."

"He's asleep."

"Oh." It's quiet for a few seconds then,

"He's adorable isn't he?"

"A little bit." I can't take it anymore.

"Would you both shut up?" They laugh before Rikei tells me,

"Whatever you say boss." With them quiet and the motion of Rikei carrying me, I can feel myself falling asleep. I can almost pretend that it's Itachi carrying me instead.


End file.
